Memories on a Hot Summer Night
by KenjiMania
Summary: On a hot August night in Gotham, Bruce and Diana remember the events that led them to this night in their marriage. Rated M for safety and does feature mild to major spoilers of various DC Comics storylines featuring these iconic characters.
1. Rooftop Memories

**Memories on a Hot Summer Night**

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome one and all! This is my very first story that I have ever completed(though not my first that I've written). It's also my debut fiction on this site. It features one of my favorites couples in the comic world: Batman and Wonder Woman. This story is Rated M for descriptions of sexual behavior, though nothing to serious or extreme.

This story does contain mild to major spoilers of various DC storylines featuring these two iconic characters. Spoilers include: Final Crisis, Infinite Crisis, Superman/Batman: The Supergirl from Krypton, Sacrifice, Superman/Batman: Worship, R.I.P., Return of Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman Odyssey and several others. Nothing to serious, but I wanted to warn everyone just to be safe.

If any of you decide to review, much appreciated, but you don't have to. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Rooftop Memories**

It was too hot. And there was a full moon out.

Granted, it was only the middle of August and summer in Gotham was always hot. During the day it could reach up to 110 degrees on the hottest days. Even at night the city could dip to as low as 77 degrees during the month of August.

On this particular night, a lone figure watched over the city. Standing with one foot on a gargoyle and overlooking his city from 40 stories up, Batman watched his city with his focused determination. It was still fairly early, but the heat was still within the city.

The temperature gauge within Batman's white lenses showed 81 degrees. Hot for 10:15 at night. Yet, that didn't bother him; his suit was designed to handle extreme weather. The suit also served as it's own self-sufficient air conditioner inside.

Tonight, the heat wouldn't bother him, it was the criminal element that he was concerned with. During the summer nights, crime rates rose, however tonight was different, it was quiet. And that concerned him, usually quiet nights meant something big was about to happen. But the cryptographic sequencer, which was tuned into the police scanners, had almost no activity, that news had actually had him relieved. He wanted to be home, lying in bed and resting. He wanted to be with the person that would lie in bed next to him. He smiled slightly at the thought of her: sharing his home, his cave, his world, his bed and his life with her.

He felt the light breeze behind him and smiled, she had arrived. He could smell her scent, no perfume or fragrance, just her.

"Aren't you hot?" Diana asked from behind him. Amazed at how the heat rarely, if ever, bothered him.

He turned to look at her with his usual stoic expression. He took in her sight, she had a small smile and she was as gorgeous as ever.

"No, Princess, of course not."

Wonder Woman stood across from Batman, wearing her outfit that she had acquired almost sixteen months ago. The black leather pants, red top, gold arm straps and red and gold bracelets looked beautiful on her, but then again, Diana could make anything look beautiful on her. Though it took him several weeks to adjust to her new look in the beginning, it grew on him, she still had the same tiara, at least one positive.

"I was hoping you'd wear your old outfit…" Batman stated slowly walking towards her.

Diana sighed, but smiled while holding her left hand out for him. "I told you months ago when we finally got married, that I would wear this suit in Gotham and not just outside the city."

Bruce grabbed her hand and held it gently as if her skin were like porcelain. "I understand, it does help blend in with the city, but…" He spoke as Bruce, and struggled wanting to form the right words as he placed his arm around her waist.

"But nothing." She pulled him towards her and gently kissed him on the lips. "Besides, your black and yellow symbol on your chest sticks out too. So it evens out."

He had to agree with that point. After all they had been through in two years, the events with Dr. Hurt, his "death" at the hands of Darkseid's omega beams, then his return through time, to defeating Dr. Hurt before he could make another attempt to destroy what he had built. He realized when he came back what he had missed and almost lost. He was gone for five months and after his returned reclaimed the mantle and began the building of "Batman Incorporated". Though he let Dick Grayson, his adoptive son, his ward, remain Batman, because he had come to the realization that the world needed more than one Batman. And Dick was a worthy successor to the mantle, it had actually brought them closer than they were in his youth. And besides, Dick and his son Damien were a better team, so it made it easier to go out on his own again. Of course Diana wouldn't let that last very long anyway.

"True, I guess I can't have it both ways." Bruce placed his face close to her neck and inhaled her scent. She signed and shut her eyes at this always enticing gesture from her husband.

Husband.

Diana let the word linger in her mind. She was Diana Wayne. Mistress of Wayne Manor, the Princess of Gotham as the local media called her. She dreamt of this during her time in the Wonderdome. She realized afterwards that it would not be worth the risks forming a romantic relationship with him. Just "friends", she told him after a hug. As they moved further from that day, she couldn't move the thoughts of them together from her mind. While they remained friends, they still sparred and argued back and forth about everything that involved the Justice League. Yet, the events of Kara Zor-El's arrival to Earth, Clark's cousin from Krypton, suddenly changed everything, witnessing Bruce's injuries after challenging Darkseid, she realized then and there that she loved him more than she knew.

That night on Paradise Island, after Clark and Kara had flown far enough away, she revealed her feelings for him. Injured and still nursing a broken arm, she told him without hesitating, how she truly felt for so long. She saw the look on his face and he slowly removed his cowl telling her that he would like to wait until he was fully healed to speak about this topic again.

So she waited again.

"Thoughts, Princess?" She was removed from her deep thoughts upon hearing Batman's stoic voice, not Bruce's. They let go of each other and slowly backed away from one another.

"Nothing." She looked at Batman. "Is your patrol over soon?"

"I would have to say it is."

"Good." She slowly backed away from him and prepared to fly back to the Manor. "I'm feeling a little tired, I'm planning on turning in early tonight."

She floated over the rooftop now. Preparing to fly back to Wayne Manor, her home for sixteen wonderful months.

"Coming?" She said this with a twinkle in her eyes and a small smirk.

Batman couldn't help but smirk back. "Your knight obeys princess." He turned towards the edge of the rooftop and began to take out his grapple. "Besides it's rather quiet tonight anyway, could use the extra sleep."

Wonder Woman started to slowly fly away. "Great. See you in the cave."

He turned and nodded, jumping off the rooftop and started to glide down. She could hear him fire off his grapple to slow his momentum down as he headed to where the Batmobile was located.

He was looking forward to a good night's rest. As Batman landed towards the Batmobile, he activated the automatic doors and jumped in. He couldn't help but smile. In nights like this when it was hot, Diana liked to have skin on skin contact. As he sat in the driver's seat and activated the car, he grinned, tonight was indeed a very good night.


	2. Memories in the Cave and Manor

**Chapter 2: Memories in the Cave and Manor**

About 30 minutes later, the Batmobile pulled into the cave and came to a complete stop. Batman hopped out and walked off the platform and headed towards the main computer, slipping off his cowl. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife, his Wonder Woman, sitting at the main computer listening to the various police dispatchers.

He slowly walked to her right and placed his gloved hand on her right shoulder.

Diana looked up and smiled. "Nothing serious tonight. It's quiet like you said."

Bruce smiled. "Good, it's time for bed. Right?"

Diana turned the chair towards him and got up. "I'd say so." Turning towards the armory where the various Batsuits and her Wonder Woman outfits were located. "I decided to wait until you came home to change."

Bruce smiled and followed her to the armory. As they walked in, he noted the various suits he worn over the years, including hers, from his first batsuit, to his armor, to his previous suit that he had worn before he was lost in time. He noted Diana's various suits, her suit with the skirt, the cape that she would wear on occasion, her shield and sword, to her own eagle armor and her original suit she wore before the Morrigan events. They had so many different variations, it even astounded him and it took quite a bit to do so.

Within minutes they had removed their costumes and walked out wearing more relaxing clothes. Bruce wearing a white t-shirt and black workout pants with white stripes on the sides. Diana beside him wore a black tanktop and navy blue workout shorts, the clothes she wore accentuated her perfect figure nicely.

As they walked towards the entrance to the cave, Bruce began to mull over the events of the last year and a half. After his return, he began his work of building Batman, Inc., it was taking time, but it was worth it to spread the symbol of the Bat worldwide. However, he had much work to do in other places as well, helping Karen Starr, known as Power Girl rebuild her Starrware company and helping to finance and promote her many projects that her company was working on.

Yet, that paled in comparison to the issues of Max Lord, who had wiped the memories of almost everyone on Earth of his existence. Yet, the few who did, including Power Girl, worked to find a way to stop Max Lord from his plans on ruling the world with the OMACs. He had forgotten Max Lord as well, but with the help of the White Lantern power ring he remembered everything, including Wonder Woman.

He remembered finding Wonder Woman, her world was altered because of the Morrigan, she did not know who she was and did not understand what was so special about her. Bruce felt heartbroken, but knew that she would find her answers without him. After their victory over Max Lord, Bruce had gone about continuing his worldwide duties, but remembered to tell Wonder Woman to come find him when she rediscovered herself.

Thankfully, she had.

"Bruce?"

He looked up, Diana was looking down at him from the top of the entryway to the Manor.

"What…?"

He never let himself get caught unaware. But when he was alone with Diana, he made it a very valid excuse.

Diana walked down the steps and took his hands into hers. "What's wrong?" She answered with concern in her voice.

He hesitated at first. Usually, he would give some sort of sarcastic reply or just remain stoic and grunt and growl his way out of a discussion, but things had changed between them over the years. She had opened his heart and made him feel happiness and hope. She was the only one who was able to see the real Bruce Wayne, outside of Alfred, Dick, Tim and anyone else he allowed to be a part of his inner circle. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just thinking about what we've been through these past few years."

Diana smiled and let go of his hands to hug him. They held each for what seemed liked a lifetime. She was so happy that he wasn't afraid to open up to her. She was glad that the last few years didn't escape his memories. It meant the world to her that he was one of the first Justice League members to remember her and that he told her he would wait for her.

Diana couldn't help but remember the week after Bruce had fully healed from Darkseid's beating. He left a note for her in her New York apartment to come to the Manor and to pack lightly, if she wanted to. She remembers packing a small suitcase of clothes to wear.

She remembered arriving at the Manor after the sun had set, wearing a simple outfit; blue jeans, white t-shirt, black cotton hoodie and expensive pink, light blue and white Nikes that Bruce had got her for her birthday one year. When she arrived, Alfred greeted her with that warm smile that he always showed when she arrived and took her bag to Bruce's bedroom. Diana was told to find Bruce in the main living room where he had his parent's portrait. As she walked in, she remembered seeing him looking up at his parents, she hesitated to approach, but Bruce turned to look at her and walked towards her.

She doesn't remember what they said to each other, he probably wouldn't remember either if asked.

All she remembers was the look on his face, of happiness, lust and most especially, love. She remembers kissing him passionately, after that she remembers being in his room, his bed and naked with him, making love deep into the night. It was her first time and it was as perfect as she thought it would be.

Afterwards, Bruce told her he loved her and was a fool for being a coward in dealing with their relationship. Diana felt relieved and from that night onward they spent time together trying to build a relationship. She couldn't help but remember her second night of lovemaking with him, even more blissful and intimate than the first.

Then, not to long afterwards, she broke Max Lord's neck, killing him and crossing a line that neither of them had ever crossed until that one moment; it ended quickly between them after that.

"Diana?"

She was quickly out of her trance and looking at Bruce, her arms around his strong neck and stared into his deep blue eyes. She had a small smile on her lips.

"I'm thinking the same thing too."

Bruce looked at her and smiled. He let go of her and took her hand and led her out of the cave and into the library. They headed towards the kitchen. The automatic lights turned on. Bruce leaned in the doorway and he watched Diana open the fridge and pull out a small pitcher of water filled with ice cubes. She went to the cabinet to grab two glasses. Placing all three on a tray, she turned towards Bruce, still standing in the doorway and smiled at him.

"I told Alfred to turn in early as well. I did make sure to ask him to have a pitcher of water ready for us. It is going to be a hot night."

"And you'd take care of the rest?" He couldn't help but finish his wife's sentence. He knew where this was headed. Though the results wouldn't be what they usually were with nights like this.

"Of course." She smiled seductively and walked out of the kitchen towards the main staircase that would lead them to their bedroom. "Sleeping in, how is it said in Man's World again?" She paused to remember how it was put. "Au naturale?" She smiled. "That isn't enough to keep us cool, water is very important."

Bruce smiled at his wife as she walked up the stairs and headed towards their room. Earlier in their relationship, she told him how she enjoyed the feeling of sleeping nude, it felt good for her and was natural. Bruce himself, usually wore boxer briefs, or pajama pants, but rarely slept nude himself. But Diana convinced him otherwise rather quickly and he too began sleeping 'au naturale', but only when they were together though.

They quickly made their way to their room. He opened the door for them and they walked in. The king size bed had the divut and the sheets folded on the bottom half of the bed. Diana walked towards Bruce's side of the bed where his side table was. Placing the tray on the table she turned and looked at Bruce.

"Do you want me to shower first?"

Bruce smiled. "No, Princess, I'll take the first shower."

Diana signed and then seductively said. "I was hoping you'd ask me to join you."

Bruce came up to her and gently gripped her shoulders. "We'll fall asleep and wake up naked. We'll be fine."

Diana's lips formed a small pout, but she knew that he knew she was fine with that.

"I'll wait, but don't make it too long, or I'll make you wait even longer." She teased and then smirked and goosed him.

"As always, your knight obeys princess." Bruce kissed her cheek lightly and turned and headed towards their bathroom and shut the door. Diana then sat on the bed and pressed her back onto the headboard and began to quietly think of the events that happened to them the last sixteen months.


	3. Bedroom Memories

**Chapter 3: Bedroom Memories**

Diana leaned back against the wooden headboard, Closing her eyes, she remembered everything that had occurred after Max Lord's death. Everything in the world was falling apart. Another devastating crisis had happened, and while their close friend Clark Kent, Superman, was able to succeed in defeating the other Superman, it still caused changes to their world. The events caused them to make the hard choice to rediscover themselves. They spent the year away from their roles as Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

Clark spent time with Lois, married couple things. Bruce traveled with Dick, Tim Drake, and Alfred and explored the world for several months before returning to rest. Diana had spent time trying to rediscover who and what Wonder Woman is and what it meant to be her. Her sister Donna Troy had taken the mantle and did an amazing job.

During this time she was working for the U.S. government as "Agent Diana Prince", a successful one at that. She met Tom Tresser, she was attracted to him, but it never grew closer than a few dates and wonderful dinners. Afterwards, she became Wonder Woman again, and within a few days, with Bruce as Batman and Clark as Superman again began the reformation of the Justice League.

She knew it was easy to reunite with her two closet friends, but she wasn't sure how things between her and Bruce would be. Clark, they were always great friends, but her and Bruce, they were different, they had created an intimate bond that Clark did not know about, though if he did, he kept quiet about it, knowing it would upset Bruce if he stuck his nose in his best friend's private life.

As they rebuilt the League, with a new Watchtower in development, she would flirt with Bruce, and he would either ignore her flirtations or issue sarcastic and stoic replies. Though she knew better, he missed those moments when they teased each other. As time grew by though, Bruce and Clark were back together saving the world and even solving occult mysteries revolving Superman worshippers who wanted to sacrifice Lois, thankfully they stopped that right away, though a planet viewed him as a death bringer in the end. Bruce even took the time to tell her about how Clark brought him to listen in on two young boys, who had a lengthy debate on who would win in a fight between the "World's Finest", she laughed at the story, found it sweet and teased Bruce shamelessly for a whole week about it.

Yet, Bruce was going through difficult circumstances not to long afterwards, his discovery from Talia al-Ghul, daughter of one of his greatest enemies, Ra's al-Ghul, that he had a son, Damien. It changed his way of handling everyone and everything around him, training and now raising a ten-year old boy he never knew tore him apart. She never met Damien until much later, but she knew it ate at him. Then, Dr. Hurt arrived and attempted to destroy Batman's world, his mind, everything, but he fought back and won in the end, and still was able to help in stopping Darkseid's goal of destroying all life and ruling the universe.

But at a great price….

Diana opened her eyes, she could still hear the shower in the bathroom, wondering if going inside, stripping and joining him was a good idea. It always was, but tonight was going to be different. Yet, she couldn't resist thinking of her beloved in the shower, she couldn't take her mind off of him pulling her inside and getting soaked with him, kissing each other and rubbing their heated bodies against one another, her breasts rubbing against his muscled and scarred chest. She could feel her erect nipples and his own rubbing each other chests, even if they were separated by the two rooms, she could imagine his erection pressed against her, the wetness of her womanhood, the desire to feel him inside her and of him filling her completely and she enveloping him.

Diana realized she closed her eyes again and reopened them. Taking her glass of water and drinking it, she heard the shower had stopped and the door opening almost five minutes later. She saw Bruce walk out wearing a towel around his waist. His jet black hair was still damp, but it was combed and she noticed his scars scattered over his chiseled form. Bruce walked towards and couldn't help but smile.

"You keep staring, you'll burn a hole through me, Princess." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and placed his left hand on her lap as his other hand rested on the headboard. He dished out his playboy grin as he looked at her.

"Can't help it." Diana replied as she slid off the bed, heading towards the bathroom for her shower. "You are the perfect man after all."

She sauntered over to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder seductively. "I'm disappointed you covered up, you know I usually don't."

Bruce took in a deep breathe as she pulled her tank top over her head. She blew him a kiss and shut the door.

He sat down on the bed, grabbed his glass and gulped it down and rested his back against the headboard. Diana was truly amazing, perfection, everything you could want in a woman. He sometimes couldn't believe they were married, but they were and he felt a sense of comfort and joy that he had not had in his life, at least not since his childhood with his parents.

He stared out the open window, he remembered almost two years ago. He fired the gun at Darkseid, destroying him, but in the process, was shot with the omega beams and was dead. Or so everyone thought, he remembered being thrown through time, landing inside a cave, no memories, just symbols that he remembered. The symbols of the Bat, Superman, Wonder Woman, all of the Justice League painted on a cave wall, he didn't realize it at that time; but he was leaving a message of how to find him. He escaped the prehistoric age he was in, traveled to medieval times, colonial days, the old west, to Gotham City in the 1960s.

He had finally returned, but to the Watchtower and controlled by Darkseid's influences, he fought, but it wasn't enough, he needed help. Tim was the one, but Diana helped, and Clark too, they dipped him into cold water to cool his overheated body. He remembered Diana draping the cape and cowl over him. He remembered who he was and what he stood for. He was back, alive, more alive than he had ever felt before.

Soon, he began the work of building Batman Incorporated, traveling the world, but he made sure to thank those who had helped him. He thanked Clark, Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern and especially Tim, Alfred, Dick and his son Damien for never giving up on him being alive and finding a way back. He restored relationships that had been damaged before, but he made sure to save his special thanks for Diana.

He remembered contacting her and telling her they needed to talk soon. They did. She arrived at his penthouse in Paris. He had taken a small break after dealing with some religious rebels in the cities' underground with Dick. He remembered waiting for her, she arrived at his penthouse dressed in a black dress, they had a small dinner and chatted about what they had gone through, Ares returning from the dead, craziness with the embassy, Clark's difficulties in dealing with New Krypton's destruction, General Lane's death, Clark had a lot to think about, he remembered how they hadn't actually spoken much since he got back, he made a mental note to find him soon.

Bruce then remembered how they stopped talking and danced, he remembered how it resulted in them kissing; tenderly, passionately, then they made love again for the first time in almost two years, neither of them stopped, the only break they took was for a quick shower, but that resulted in more heightened passion. They had rediscovered the rhythm they had created from their first two times. He remembered how they only got two hours of sleep. He remembers how they went their separate ways, but they promised to see each other again. He didn't tell her that he had an engagement ring and an invite to live with him at Wayne Manor. But that could wait.

Bruce stopped staring out the window, he turned his head to look about the room. He saw the chaise lounge and the small table beside it, there were two picture frames and a photo album. He stood up and walked towards the table and picked up one of the frames, one of them was on their wedding day, a small ceremony and the other of them when they dressed in "normal" clothes, they were at Gotham Harbor that day, after her first full week of living at the Manor. He smiled as he looked at the photos. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or the footsteps behind him.

Diana walked up to Bruce, drying her hair with a towel and as she told Bruce, not covering herself. She tossed the towel into the small basket beside the bathroom door. She gently pressed her body against Bruce's back and wrapped an arm around his stomach and placed another arm under and over his left shoulder. She gave a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned to look at his wife's beautiful face.

"I love those pictures." Diana said softly. He felt her large, voluptuous and firm breasts and flat, yet muscular stomach against his bare back, knowing she was naked against him, he held the picture frame of them at the harbor and used his left hand to remove his towel, leaving him naked as her, he turned slightly and tossed the towel into the basket.

"I do too. Both are very lovely." He turned around to face her, placing his arms around her waist while she wrapped one arm and around his neck and used her other arm to go under and over his left shoulder again, resting her hand on top of said shoulder. They kissed tenderly for what seemed like forever.

Diana pulled away first and quietly spoke. "Time for bed."

Bruce smiled and let her go. "It is."

They walked towards their bed.


	4. One Last Memory

**Chapter 4: One Last Memory**

They lied in their bed, with the lights off and only the moonlight shining on them.

Diana lied atop Bruce's body in an artful manner and rested her head on his neck, twining the fingers of her left hand with his. She looked up at the LED clock, it was only 11:28; an early bedtime for both of them.

It was silent for several moments.

Finally, Bruce broke the silence. "Remember that night in Paris?"

Diana couldn't help but look up at him. Smiling, she replied, "Of course. It was when we finally had time to ourselves and promised to see each other again the next week."

Bruce smiled; he wanted to start this conversation on a positive note.

"Of course that didn't quite happen, did it?"

Diana instantly had a sad and hurt look on her face. Bruce noticed immediately and felt awful for even bringing up those troubling and horrific events in her life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up again." Bruce pecked her on her forehead.

Diana placed her head back on Bruce's neck and snuggled even closer to him. She felt the warmth of each other's naked bodies comfort her, but it still pained her to discuss the Morrigan events.

After several minutes, she finally spoke again.

"It's okay. I've had the same thoughts as you've had tonight."

Bruce felt relived and much better. "I assumed as much."

"You know how difficult it was to go through those days…?"

Bruce didn't respond, but tried to look at her face, he needed to see her eyes. He released her left hand from his and cupped her chin and turned her head up to face him. The look he gave her was of love and concern and some sadness to it.

"I don't think I could ever understand completely." Bruce whispered. "But I always believed in your strength to overcome the odds during that time."

Diana had a smile and moved up to kiss Bruce on the lips tenderly. She rested on top of him and looked down on him. She looked into those deep blue eyes of his and saw happiness in them. She didn't talk much about her experiences when the Morrigan tried to destroy her and her fellow Amazons, making the world forget her.

"Yet, you always try your best to understand." Diana said softly. She felt Bruce gently stroke her back and make a soft and gentle line up and down her spine. It made her skin develop goosebumps, but it felt so relaxing. She twined her left hand with his again.

"I don't think I'll ever stop telling you how it hurt to see you lost and unsure of who or what you should be." Bruce said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He took a deep breathe before continuing. "What hurt the most, was that I knew I couldn't help you, that you had to find out the answers as to why someone would destroy Themyscira, your Mother, your sisters, on your own."

"It was hard." Diana replied. She went through many grueling fights with so many of her greatest enemies, from Cheetah to Giganta and, in the end, the Morrigan had turned herself into Wonder Woman, before finally achieving victory and restoring herself and rebuilding her people. Though the Gods did not make it easy for her to do so.

"I knew though, that I had someone to help me recover." Diana looked at Bruce and a smile of love and joy appeared on her face.

Bruce couldn't help but return her smile. Rarely did he smile like he did. Only a few had seen him have a genuine smile on his face. Not even Selina Kyle ever saw the smile he was showing his wife. Alfred, Dick, Tim, and Damien, they were the only ones who ever saw this side of him. He held Diana tightly as if he would lose her again.

"I'm glad you found me when you did."

"It was easy." Diana said. "It's not hard to find you, when your Killer Croc, fighting demons and a possessed Ragman." She was mildly sarcastic in her response.

Bruce cringed somewhat at that remark, it wasn't fun being reminded of his difficulties in rescuing his childhood friend Dawn Golden. Beaten up by Killer Croc, fighting Etrigan, and battling giant flying demons, it wasn't banner night in his career as Batman.

Diana noticing his facial expressions, rubbed her nose against his affectionately. Bruce smiled at that and felt better.

"Sorry to bring that up."

"It's alright."

"Of course, after finding you, I did need a place to stay." She smiled seductively. "You were more than happy to oblige."

Bruce smirked, he definitely liked being reminded of that night when she found him. Before that, he spoke with Dick about their futures, he wanted both to remain Batman. He felt it was best for Dick to remain Batman for reasons that Bruce chose not to reveal. Until almost two weeks later.

"Remember after we spent the night?"

Diana perked up from lying on his neck again. "I do. And it was fantastic."

"It was. But remember when I asked you to move in?"

"Yes." How could she forget? In the post-coital afterglow of their lovemaking, he had asked her to move in. She accepted and was able to relocate all her possessions into the Manor. She was confused as to why he asked.

"Why?

"Well, I brought it up because I proposed to you two weeks later." Bruce deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Diana smiled, she liked teasing Bruce like this, it was her favorite pastime. Bruce didn't look happy and had his patented Batglare showing. She playfully smacked him on his right collarbone.

"I'm kidding Bruce. Of course I remember."

His glare disappeared. He breathed a mild sign of relief.

"Those seven months moved so fast. Didn't it?"

"It did." Diana remembered how after the proposal they broke it to Alfred, Dick, Damien, Tim, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, and Barbara Gordon. They took it all extremely well and were excited beyond belief. Damien wasn't happy, which wasn't a surprise. But he did show his happiness in a private moment with the engaged couple. Bruce told her Damien hadn't developed the comfort of expressing his feelings around everyone, except for Bruce and Dick and then her.

"Hard to believe that was sixteen months ago. It feels like yesterday and then the wedding came so quickly." Diana mused.

"Time went by fast, but the wedding was beautiful and perfect." Bruce remembered how their wedding day was truly perfect. It was a small and quiet ceremony at a lavish church, however little to no media was present, except for Jimmy Olsen and two photographers, who were a married couple that were the nicest people they had ever met. They met them at the Gotham Harbor and later had a photo shoot with them for the couples' portfolio. He remembered how Diana was dressed in a simple wedding gown and yet it fit her perfectly. With Clark serving as the best man, with Dick, Tim, and Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, as groomsmen.

Diana smiled. She remembered how the day was truly beautiful, yet time seemed to stand still for the whole day and night. She remembered Lois as the maid of honor, Barbara, her sister Donna Troy and Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, as the bride's maids. She remembered the small audience of various Wayne Enterprises and Themyscira Embassy employees. Her mother Hippolyta and Bruce's surrogate father Alfred beaming with pride and joy as they watched the wedding vows. The ceremony was magical. The reception was filled with memorable moments of fun, delicious food, and plenty of dancing. Including a memorable hour of karaoke by Dick and Tim, singing "Am I Blue". And perfect speeches from Lois and Clark which brought tears to both married couples or in Bruce's case, a rare showing of genuine emotion towards Clark and everyone around him.

"It's been an amazing nine months." Diana finally said. "Yet, a lot of people still consider us the 'Dysfunctional Duo'." She started to chuckle at that.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle with her. "And look where we are now."

"How true. Even Damien seems happier since we got married."

"He's growing up. And the further he distances himself from Talia's training and raising of him, the more he sees what a true Mother is."

Diana's eyes started to tear up at that statement, her relationship with Damien wasn't easy at first, but overtime they grew closer and sometimes Damien would call her 'mother' or 'mom'. She remembers going with him for some ice cream this summer and they had a blast.

Bruce reached up and wiped the tears forming from her eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me of that…."

"Of course, I love you, that's why I bring that up. It makes he happy to see you raise him as your adoptive son."

Diana smiled. " I love you too and him."

Bruce looked at her, and knew she had one more thing to say.

"Something else?"

Diana smiled one more time that night.

"You're a better Father than you realize."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks."

They kissed each other softly. She rested her head back on his neck again. And they continued to lie peacefully in their bed, despite the heat of the night, their bodies felt cool.

After all the years of teasing each other and denying themselves of being together they finally had reached this night. They had resisted the temptation for years, but they both realized their mistakes and tried to make a relationship work. Yet, death, a ruined life, and hardships made it challenging for them, but they both persevered and finally came together. They knew nothing would stop them from having a life filled with love and joy.

Finally, on this hot night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Dreaming of a future that was filled with possibilities. And somewhere, the Gods were smiling upon them, preparing to give them a gift, when the perfect couple felt they were ready. A gift for all of their sacrifices they had made and their love.

THE END

**Final Notes:** Extra special thanks to my Beta readers, tahitiliz and romance addict 16, much appreciated. And thank you to all of you who read this story. More to come!


End file.
